localitatifandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Dobridor, Dolj
Dobridor este o localitate în județul Dolj, Oltenia, România. Acest cătun cu o populație de 1000–1100 de locuitori din sud-vestul României are o geografie relativ banală dar o istorie interesantă, în care faptele reale se combină cu legende și povești bizare ce se transmit din generație în generație și pe care unii autori localnici de monografii ale satului au încercat să le augmenteze cu detalii reale sau miraculoase greu verificabile . Numele satului Deși dobridorenii îi atribuie origini fabuloase (romane, hunice, gotice etc.) numele este slavon. Vine de la Dobraia Dolina (Добраиа Долина = „Vale Bună”, în chirilică), expresie folosită probabil de păstorii sârbi și sloveni care au întemeiat satul sau au poposit acolo în jurul anului 1000 . Este un nume potrivit cu locul, care este o vale roditoare a unui râuleț ce curge printre două mici dealuri. Prin rotacizare și contaminare fonetică Dobrii Dol - foarte probabil de-a lungul secolelor XII-XIII - a devenit Dobrii-dor. Pe la 1500 însă locuitorii, care vorbeau românește, uitaseră numele slav și își numeau satul „Dobridoru lu’ Iepure” . Geografia Dobridorul este un sat mic de câmpie cu o suprafață de 2400 de hectare: „vatra satului” ocupă aproximativ 200 de hectare. Este așezat pe drumul care leagă comunele Moțăței și Plenița, la 34 km nord de Dunăre și de Calafat. Este străbătut de pârâul Cristalinul (sau Balasanul) care, din cauza mersului sinuos, este poreclit de localnicii olteni „Coțobâțul”. De-a lungul văii părâul dă naștere unor bălți (Balta Ticăi, Balta Fevroniei, Balta Grădinarului ș.a.) și mlaștini pline de papură, broaște și pești care vara se transformă într-un rai al gâștelor și rațelor sălbatice. Satul se află pe cele două maluri ale pârâului împărțind localnicii în „cei de neam” (foștii moșneni, boierii, neaoșii, moșierii, „oamenii-cu-stare” etc.) și „sărăntoci” (venetici, cei veniți în sat din altă parte, „străinii” etc.). Dobridorul se învecinează cu Risipiții („cei-cu-case-răsfirate”, la nord-vest, numit azi Unirea) și Moțățeii („cei-infatuați-și-puși-pe-harță”, la sud-est). Numele celor două comune din apropiere sunt porecle date de dobridoreni dijmașilor care munceau pământurile moșnenilor și boierilor din Dobridor . O bizarerie a regiunii constituit-o multă vreme valul uriaș de pământ și șanțul adânc cu care satul era împrejmuit - după modelul castrelor romane („vallum et fossa”) și al așezărilor rurale bizantine - și care a fost folosit de localnici de-a lungul secolelor ca tranșee și zid de apărare . Dobridorenii numeau împrejmuirea „Tabia”, se mândreau cu impenetrabilitatea ei și îi păzeau porțile cu cetățeni plătiți de obște pe care îi numeau „pândari”. „Tabia” a fost distrusă odată cu colectivizarea satului de către comuniști în anii 1960-1970. „Moșia Dobridorului” este o câmpie aluvionară care înconjoară satul circular pe o rază de aproximativ 4-5 km; este marcată și străjuită de „măguri” cu nume care de care mai uimitoare și fiecare cu legenda sa: Măgura Cerului (sau Cearângului) - spre miază-noapte; Măgura Lemnelor – spre răsărit; Măgura Lată – spre apus; Măgura Ovreiului – spre miază-zi; Măgura Săpată (sau Măgura Comorilor) - spre nord-vest; Măgura lui Ignat – spre nord; ș.a. Legenda întemeierii Dobridorenii cred că satul lor a fost întemeiat în vremuri imemoriale de doi frați oieri care se numeau Ion și Badea Lungu și care veneau dinspre miază-noapte la iernat în Câmpia Dunării . Numele de „Lungu” ar fi fost doar o poreclă dată din cauza taliei impresionante a celor doi ciobani. Dând de „valea cea bună de păscut” oierii nordici s-ar fi decis să pună capăt transhumanței și să se sedentarizeze de-a lungul celor două văi mănoase ale Cristalinului. Apoi, din motive mioritice, cei doi s-ar fi certat scindând târla și moșia în părți ostile separate de pârâu. Fiecare și-ar fi luat neveste din sate apropiate întemeind familii puternice și cu descendențe fabuloase. Ulterior neamurile s-ar fi reconciliat și descendenții de la al patrulea rang s-ar fi căsătorit între ei reconfigurând un clan unitar. Astfel încât din cei doi frați Ion și Badea Lungu ar fi descins apoi toate neamurile de moșneni din Dobridor: Lunguleștii, Măgurenii, Negrețeștii, Dinuleștii, Zamfireștii, Marineștii ș.a. Mai mult, încă de pe la sfârșitul secolului al XIX-lea dobridorenii se considerau, cu convingere, a fi toți rude mai mult sau mai puțin apropiate. Legenda se bazează pe o realitate certă, atestată documentar, care nu are însă deloc vechimea invocată de dobridoreni. Istoria reală Faptul respectiv s-a produs, în realitate, abia în secolul al XVIII-lea. Într-adevăr cei doi frați Lungulești au poposit în trashumanță pe malurile Cristalinului pe la 1620 și au cumpărat de la succesorii târzii ai boierilor Minea și Iepure două moșii aflate acolo. Nu se știe cum au intrat în posesia satului scindat acești succesori. Dar ei erau puternici, respectați și foarte apropiați de scaunele domnești. Erau vestiții Frați Buzești . Ei stăpâneau ocinile dobridorene pe bază de documente voievodale emise de Radu de la Afumați (1522-1523; 1525-1529), Vlad Înecatul (1530-1531), Radu Paisie Călugărul (1535-1545), și Pătrașcu Vodă (1554-1557) și întărite de Mihnea Turcitul la 9 mai 1581 . Cele două moșii se mai numeau încă „Dobridoru’ lui Minea” și „Dobridoru’ lui Iepure”. Dar nu mai erau demult ale acestor boieri. Ceea ce dovedește, încă odată în plus, că satul avea deja o istorie îndelungată, mult mai veche decât legenda. Cercetările arheologice au dovedit într-adevăr că pământul de la Dobridor era locuit încă din Antichitatea târzie. Cea mai certă dovadă o constituie Tezaurul de la Dobridor alcătuit din monede romane emise de împărații Antoninus Pius (138-161), Commodus (175-192), Caracalla (211-217), Gordianus (158-238) ș.a. . Tezaurul a fost descoperit întâmplător în 1932 de țăranul dobridorean Fănică Abagiu pe Dealul Coțobâțului și studiat apoi de arheologul Constantin Nicolaescu-Plopșor . Comori similare s-au găsit și în satele apropiate – Moțăței, Hunia, Desa, Cetatea, Ciuperceni, Bârca, Vârtop ș.a. - ceea ce evidențiază că retragerea aureliană a romanilor din Dacia în 271 a fost dramatică. Este foarte plauzibil ca romanii care se retrăgeau să fi dorit să plece cu aceste mici tezaure și agoniseli ale celor care nu mai voiau să se întoarcă la Roma. Pentru a-și proteja micile avuții, romanii rămași și amestecați cu băștinașii traco-daci le ascundeau la marginea castrelor și a așezărilor fortificate. Așa s-a întâmplat, foarte probabil, și la Dobridor. C. Nicolaescu-Plopșor a găsit urme de locuințe daco-romane la Moțăței la Măgura Zarafului de pe Valea Coțobâțului care se află la numai 0,5 km de vatra satului Dobridor . Este posibil ca așezarea de la Dobridor să fie însă chiar mai veche decât sălășuirea romano-dacică. Aproximativ în același spațiu geografic săpături întâmplătoare au scos la iveală monezi care provin din secolul V î.Chr.: o decadrahmă siracuzană de 44 de grame care ar putea proveni de la o locuință geto-dacă aflată în partea nordică a Tabiei, alte monezi din aceeași veac escavate fortuit chiar spre centrul satului . Nu se știe mai nimic despre felul în care așezarea a reușit să dăinuie de-a lungul năvălirilor barbare. Pare probabil ca goții , gepizii și hunii să fi trecut și prin Dobridor din moment ce există dovezi materiale că au trecut prin localități foarte apropiate precum Hunia, Cetate, Castrele Traiane, Plenița și Maglavit. Dar nu au lăsat urme. E greu, de asemenea de identificat cu claritate influențe cumane și pecenege . Dovezile scrise apar abia în 1587 odată cu actul emis de Mihnea Voievod pentru Frații Buzești . Rolul important jucat de aceștia în timpul războaielor urmașului lui Mihnea la tronul Țării Românești, Mihai Viteazu, s-a răsfrânt asupra Dobridorului. Înfrângerea și moartea marelui voievod a atras nenorociri și Fraților Buzești ale căror moșii au început să fie jinduite de noii domni. În 1620 Preda Buzescu a fost nevoit să vândă moșia Dobridorului. Nu se știe clar cui a vândut-o. Se pare că a intrat pe mâna unui turc bogat care a ajuns ban al Craiovei, un anume Geanoglu . Dar fiica lui Geanoglu s-a căsătorit cu boierul craiovean Obedeanu aducând ca zestre moșia Dobridorului. E posibil ca frații Ion și Badea Lungu să fi dobândit moșia nu de la Geanoglu, ci de la Obedeanu, căci numele turcului valahizat nu a lasat dobridorenilor nici o amintire. Nu este însă exclus ca frații Lungu să o fi cumpărat chiar de la Preda Buzescu . Cutumele Istoria ulterioară a satului este lipsită de evenimente dramatice, spectaculoase. Dar tocmai această petrecere ternă, liniștită și prosperă a vieții pe Valea Bună de-a lungul anilor a cristalizat impresia pregnantă a locuitorilor și a trecătorilor că Dobridorul este un spațiu edenic anistoric, etern chiar . Dobridorenii își cultivau pașnic pamântul, extrem de roditor, singuri sau ajutați de dijmași. S-a constituit o comunitate semi-închisă autarhică și mândră de țărani care nutreau credința că sunt de stirpe înaltă și că nu trebuie să se „amestece” cu locuitorii din satele învecinate pe care îi tratau „de sus”, cu superioară îngăduință sau chiar cu dispreț. Este semnificativ faptul că dobridorenii au refuzat programatic să participe la mișcări sociale. (În 1907 au folosit Tabia pentru a apăra liniștea cătunului de „moțățăienii” și „risipicenii” răsculați care amenințau să dea foc conacelor din Dobridor.) O etică sui-generis alcătuită din cutume severe și controlată prin teama de „gura satului” întreținea relații interumane de o moralitate excepțională. Țăranii din satele învecinate recunoșteau acestă moralitate aparte și vorbeau cu admirație despre „cinstea dobridorenilor”. Valoarea fundamentală era, întradevăr, „cinstea” – noțiune care desemna sintetic aproape toate normele unei conduite ireproșabile în orice situație de viață. Vreme de peste două veacuri la Dobridor nu s-a furat deloc și nu s-au produs decât, accidental, vreo două-trei crime. Adulterul, pierderea fecioriei înainte de căsătorie și profanarea mormintelor erau pedepsite cumplit: vinovații erau alungați definitiv din comunitate. În afară de „rușinea de a a ajunge în gura satului” acționa „spaima de a ajunge de râsul lumii”. Ironiile, bășcălia, batjocura și satira veninoasă adresată celor care încălcau vreo cutumă domestică erau chiar mai eficiente decât moralitatea pioasă. Astfel încât erau preferabile „bunul simț”, respectul, onestitatea și mândria de a fi considerat „om-de-cuvânt” și „om-ca-lumea”. Ele păreau a fundamenta - pentru orice moșnean care își educa și își creștea copiii strict pe baza lor - o condiție paradisiacă inextricabilă și certă . Această iluzie seculară s-a spulberat brusc în anii 1950-1960 când regimul comunist a decis colectivizarea satului. Sătenii s-au opus cu îndârjire dar represiunea a fost extrem de violentă și totală. Mulți dobridoreni au pierit în închisorile comuniste, alții s-au sinucis, alții au părăsit satul. Ulterior s-au destrămat toate cutumele și morala proverbială a dobridorenilor a dispărut. După decembrie 1989 s-a încercat cu timiditate reînnodarea tradițiilor culturale cu mijloace noi „Marile familii” Unul dintre monografii Dobridorului, incitat de opinia unanimă a sătenilor că se trag toți din „vița nobilă” a Fraților Lungulești, a verificat improbabila ipoteză . Genealogiile celor mai importante familii – Lunguleștii, Măgurenii, Negrețeștii, Popeștii, Dinuleștii, Zamfireștii ș.a. – au putut fi reconstituite foarte precis pe bază de documente. Acestora li s-a putut adăuga obiceiul bizar al dobridorenilor de a-și numi consătenii înșirând ascendențe fabuloase care fixează riguros proveniența paternă și/sau maternă a fiecăruia. De exemplu nonagenarul Constantin Negreț (n. 1919) este numit în sat „Costică a lu’ Grigorie Negreț, zis Ghigu, al Floricăi lu’ Dincă Negrețu al lu’ Dinu Negrețu care era frate cu Mira și erau amândoi ai lu’ Stoica copilul al mic al lu’ Badea Lungu” ! O sursă la fel de precisă – cimitirul vechi al Dobridorului cu crucile sale pline de inscripții lungi comemorative – confirmă neobișnuita ipoteză. Intradevăr, „marile familii” dobridorene au aceiași ancestori: cei doi ciobani din secolul XVII. De aceea descendenții actuali se consideră încă „de neam mare”. Această expresie conotează automat ideea că moșii și strămoșii lor au fost cu toții bogați și că au trăit fericiți în prosperitate deplină, în lux chiar. Totuși doar patru-cinci case frumoase - cândva somptuoase, actualmente părăginite – atestă astăzi o anumită opulență rustică a câtorva moșieri. Dobridorenii nu acceptă însă decât cu dificultate că antecesorii lor ar fi putut trăi cândva în condiții precare. De exemplu, neagă cu vehemență faptul că majoritatea străbunilor, până la jumătatea secolului al XVIII-lea, nu locuiau în vile și conace, ci în bordeie – deși faptul este dovedit. Chiar și prima biserică a dobridorenilor era o încăpere subterană cu altar improvizat și mai multe camere . Dobridorenii nu au început să-și ridice case trainice decât pe la sfârșitul secolului al XVIII-lea - și nu toți, căci la începutul secolului al XX-lea unii „venetici” mai trăiau încă în bordeie . Această mentalitate nu putea să nu atragă reacții negative. Țăranii din satele învecinate – mai ales cei de la Moțăței și Risipiți – îi ironizează adesea: „La Dobridor toți se cred boieri dar mulți n-au nici după ce să bea apă!” „Eroi”, persoane, personalități Dobridorenii se mândresc nu numai cu „marile familii”, ci și cu diverși „eroi”, cu „oameni-ca-lumea” și cu „oameni-de-seamă”. „Eroii” nu sunt neapărat cei ale căror nume sunt înscrise pe „monumentul cu vultur regal” ridicat în mijlocul satului pentru comemorarea celor căzuți la datorie în primul război mondial. Mai degrabă sunt considerați „eroi” câțiva „hâtri ai satului” care au marcat memoria colectivă prin conduită bizară, fapte haioase, „întâmplări de pomină” și/sau replici memorabile. Toți au purtat porecle sugestive: Țăpuș, Oțăt, Codiță, Făsuianca, Pârciu etc. Cel mai ilustru pare a fi fost zeflemistul Oțăt care practica un fel de eironeia socratică (așa-zisa „bășcălie a lui Oțăt”) care nu ierta nici o prostie. (A îndrăznit să o folosească în toate împrejurările și pe seama oricui, inclusiv pe seama securiștilor care îl arestaseră pentru că refuza să se înscrie colectiva agricolă: și-a gonit cu mare tam-tam câinele din ogradă beștelindu-l zgomotos pentru că ar fi „un nenorocit de exploatator capitalist care n-a studiat pe Marx și Engels și nu-l respectă pe Tătucul Stalin”!). Însă „tot nașul are naș”. La doljeni nu se mai văzuseră decât vaci albe. Un alt hâtru, Codiță, băgând de seamă că Oțăt are boi roșii, cumpărați de la vâlcenii care făceau comerț cu oțet de mere, a pretins că zeflemistul s-a făcut negustor de oțet și ori de câte ori îl întâlnea începea să strige către consăteni prefăcându-se a-i anunța să vină să cumpere prețiosul acid acetic; sătenii se buluceau de îndată, însă descoperind păcăleala și amintindu-și răutățile trecute ale lui Oțăt, găseau un bun prilej de răzbunare copleșindu-l cu sudălmi pe zeflemitorul devenit victimă publică . „Oamenii-ca-lumea” sunt, de fapt, dobridoreni de mare onestitate, harnici, uneori studioși și evlavioși, câteodată iluștri într-o meserie sau profesie lucrativă. Sunt respectați de tot satul și scutiți de porecle defăimătoare. Prenumelor diminutivate ale acestora li se atașează un supranume legat de munca pe care o realizează exemplar. Celelalte trăsături de caracter sau eventuale defecte fizice sunt anulate de calitatea princeps. Așa sunt Mitiță Cântărețul, Vică Cizmarul, Mărinaș Croitorul, Ionică Grădinarul, Ionel Tâmplarul, Gică Crucierul, Costică Gestionarul, Dică Ciobanul, Nea Dan Învățătorul, Cobârloi Lăutarul, Gheorghiță Brândușoi Fierarul etc. „Oamenii-de-seamă” sunt personalități autentice, considerate „mândri fii ai satului”; adică persoane neaoșe care „s-au dus în Lume”, unde au realizat o carieră excepțională, într-un domeniu sau altul și care, mai apoi, „fac mare cinste neamului și satului”. Dobridorenii îi prețuiesc aproape cu evlavie și au tendința de a se făli cu eventuale relații de rudenie sau de prietenie strânsă cu ei. După aprecierile monografilor , cele mai proieminente astfel de personalități din Dobridor, recunoscute unanim de consăteni (și cunoscute, desigur, pe plan național și internațional) sunt muzicologul Nicolae Lungu , filosoful-poet Ilariu Dobridor , generalul Petre Dumitrescu , lingvistul Gheorghe Constantinescu-Dobridor și psihopedagogul Ion Negreț-Dobridor . Legende, basme, brașoave Dobridorenii au amestecat întotdeauna adevărul cu ficțiunea creând un ontos rustic sui-generis marcat de realism magic și miraculos: ei relatează întotdeauna orice întâmplare exagerând faptele, subiectivizând împrejurările, hiperbolizând pretinsele consecințe faste sau nefaste, atribuindu-și întotdeauna roluri eroice; sunt predispuși să inventeze fapte care nu s-au produs, să scornească pățanii ireale, să profetizeze catastrofe, să prorocească evenimente fericite, să fantazeze aproape despre orice. Trecutul este „înfrumusețat” iar viitorul este proactiv augmentat ca negativ sau pozitiv. Pe scurt, ei practică o mitomanie benignă menită să corecteze imaginar realități neconvenabile sau dubioase. Așa au luat naștere tot felul de „legende”, „basme” și „brașoave”. „Legendele” au la origine o întâmplare reală, adesea banală, care este relatată peste măsură de exagerat. Se povestește în sat, de exemplu, despre „marea bătălie în care a murit Minescu”. Minescu, pesonaj real, este prezentat ca un vajnic erou războinic semănând cu vikingii. In realitate, era un adolescent înalt de statură, inteligent și cultivat, dar foarte arțăgos - ceea ce i-a atras renume de „mare bătăuș”. Intr-o noapte acesta a stârnit un scandal la crâșmă și a urmat o confruntare violentă cu doi consăteni care l-au înjunghiat mortal. Bătrânii – mai ales babele - din Dobridor povestesc însă nefericita crimă deformat, adăugând amănunte neverosimile (intervenția unor ființe nocturne malefice, o „vraja rea” care ar fi precedat și predestinat confruntarea etc.) și atribuindu-i proporții de întâmplare apocaliptică. „Basmele” sunt simple scorniri, fără substrat real, dar cu intenții moralizatoare și sapiențiale. Sunt „creații” aproape gratuite care înlocuiesc parțial aplecarea spre meditație a celor care au intrat în senectute. Bătrânii dobridoreni imaginează povești miraculoase și parabole parenetice pentru a explica celor mai tineri probleme de viață și de moarte. De obicei, acestea au un conținut mistic și se instituie în continuitate cu cunoștințele minime de religie creștin-ortodoxă - pe care bătrânii le asimilează la slujbele religioase care au loc regulat în Biserica „Sf. Nicolae” - la care adaugă experiențe și trăiri proprii ce se doresc împărtășite exemplar. Basmele dobridorenilor „întregesc” așadar miturile biblice legate de Geneză, de Păcatul Originar, de Răstignire, de „a doua venire a lui Iisus” etc. prin adăugiri personale, adesea foarte originale și neconforme cu textul biblic, pe care însă îl folosesc subtil pentru a-și augmenta mesajele moralizatoare. Este posibil ca această tendință să fi fost alimentată și de „fenomenul Petrache Lupu” care s-a consumat, cu mare răsunet, în anii '30-'50 la Hunia și Maglavit (comune aflate la numai 10 kilometri de Dobridor) . „Brașoavele” sunt relatări trăsnite și insidioase prezentate, cu seriozitate, ca fapte reale de către dobridoreni ironici și/sau mitomani. Ei inventează presupuse „întâmplări de pomină” pe care le prezintă consătenilor ca autentice, mizând pe prostia și credulitatea lor. De regulă, bășcălia fină este descoperită și autorul pedepsit exemplar. (S-a întâmplat adesea ca unii autori de „brașoave” să încaseze chelfăneli zdravene!) Alteori „brașoavele” sunt simple minciuni gratuite – unele atât de gogonate încât au intrat în memoria colectivă a satului. În sat există un întreg neam supranumit „Ai lui Minciună”, cu ascendență în Badea Lungu . Cel mai notoriu mitoman din Dobridor era însă din alt neam. Acesta era considerat Mărin Pătrașcu („Mărin Mincinosu”). Lui i se datorează „cea mai mare minciună care s-a auzit vreodată la Dobridor”, numită „Porcul-în-gutui”: Se spune că într-o zi Mărin Pătrașcu a venit „în vale” (centrul cătunului, unde se adună zilnic cei care nu au nimic altceva de făcut) mimând o mare îngrijorare. Interogat cu privire la pricina spaimei, el a răspuns că se teme că gutuiul său cel „mare și aplecat” este pe cale să se dărâme din cauza unui porc al său devenit imens care crescuse de mic împreună cu găinile și se obișnuise a se culca noaptea alături ele în vârful prețiosului pom fructifer. Se pare că, din cauza aceste minciuni, mitomanului i s-a interzis de către comunitate „să mai calce vreodată prin vale” . La o privire superficială s-ar părea că practica brașoavelor este patologică. În realitate, mitomanii dobridoreni sunt oameni foarte normali și cu simțul umorului mai dezvoltat dacât poate admite o comunitate patriarhală. Ei se amuză testând naivitatea și prostia semenilor dar metoda este riscantă pentru că, în genere, țăranii olteni sunt isteți și greu de păcălit cu brașoave. Bibliografie *Dumitru Berciu, Arheologia preistorică a Olteniei, București, 1939. *Gheorghe Bulgăr, Gheorghe Constantinescu Dobridor, Dictionar de arhaisme și regionalisme, vol. I, Ed. Saeculum, București, 2005. *Răzvan Codrescu, ˝Un interbelic uitat: Ilariu Dobridor˝, Blogurile ROST, nr. 34, decembrie 2005. *Doru Căpătaru, ˝Bisericile bordei din Oltenia˝, Publicațiile Mitropoliei Olteniei, nr. 5-8/2005. *Neagu Djuvara, ˝Cât de <> sunt românii?˝ - interviu cu Profesorul Neagu Djuvara, în Contrafort, 10 (156)/2008 *Petre Diaconu, Les Petchénègues au Bas Danube, București, 1970. *Ilariu Dobridor, Decăderea dogmelor. Cum au dizolvat evreii cultura europeană, Ed. FRONDE, Alba Iulia-Paris, 1999. *Ilariu Dobridor, Oameni ridicați din țărănime, București, 1944. *''Documenta Romaniae Historica B, Țara Românească, vol. XI, 1593-1600'', (volum alcătuit de D. Mioc, C. Bălan, M. Bălan, S. Caracaș ș.a.), București, 1975. *Constantin C. Giurescu și Dinu C. Giurescu, Istoria românilor, Ed. Științifică și Enciclopedică, București, 1976. *''Istoria Țării Românești, 1290-1690. Letopisețul Cantacuzinesc'', (ediție critică de Constant Grecescu și Dan Simionescu), București, 1960. *Gheorghe Marin, Dobridor. O monografie sociologică 1981, Ed. Sitech, Craiova, 2004. *Ion Negreț-Dobridor, Catastrofa Pedagogică, Ed. Afeliu, București, 1995. *Ion Negreț-Dobridor, Mitul lui Chiron, Ed. Aramis, București, 2001. *Mihai Nica, ˝Noi descoperiri de pe teritoriul Olteniei aparținând culturii Verbicioara˝, Symposia Thracologica, 2, 1984. *Muzeul Olteniei, Revista Oltenia, anii 1980-2008. *C.S. Nicolaescu-Plopșor, ˝Tezaurul de la Dobridor˝, în ˝Documente, cercetări, culegeri˝, Revista Oltenia, 1940. *Publicațiile Mitropoliei Olteniei, anii 1990-2005, Craiova. *Ioan I. Russu, Etnogeneza românilor, Ed. Științifică și Enciclopedică, 1981. *Dumitru Tudor, Oltenia romană, Ed. Științifică, București, 1968. *Ion C. Vlăduț, Dobridor: Istorie și continuitate, Ed. Alma, Craiova, 2004. Note Iată un exemplu sugestiv. Este comentariul inspirat al unui critic literar contemporan care creionează succint locul natal al unui important filosof și poet interbelic – Ilariu Dobridor. „Dobridorul – toponim cu rezonanță de basm – este satul din Dolj în care scriitorul a văzut lumina zilei, se pare la 1 noiembrie 1909... Dincolo de aspra viață câmpenească, satul se întemeia sufletește pe tradiția folclorică încă vie și pe rânduielile bisericești ale Ortodoxiei (preotul satului era pe atunci Ion Bercea, iar cântăreț – iscusitul Mitiță Negreț). Această matcă patriarhală și-a pus adîncă pecete pe sufletul viitorului poet, iar opera lui o va mărturisi cu vădită înfiorare. Dobridorul pierdut între lanuri, salcâmi și sălcii plângătoare, "gura de rai" a Fântînii Suhatului (islazul unde pășteau oile și vitele), șipotul molcom al pârâului Balasan – toate acestea vor constitui un fond de inepuizabilă nostalgie, transparent în multe dintre poemele sale ("Nostalgie", "Chemare", "Tristețe", "Reverie", "Visare" etc.).” (Răzvan Codrescu, Un interbelic uitat: Ilariu Dobridor, Blogurile ROST, nr. 34, decembrie 2005). De asemenea, evocări sugestive la Ion Negreț-Dobridor, Mitul lui Chiron (Ed. Aramis,București, 2001) și Catastrofa Pedagogică (Ed. Afeliu, București, 1995). Frumusețea tainică a cătunului este însă surprinsă magistral de Ilariu Dobridor în volumul de versuri Vocile singurătății (București, 1937). Detalii semnificative la: Constantin C. Giurescu și Dinu C. Giurescu, Istoria românilor, vol. I, Cap. ˝Dacoromanii apoi românii în timpul migrațiilor˝, Ed. Științifică și Enciclopedică, București, 1976, 177-188; D. Macrea, Circulația cuvintelor în limba română, Sibiu, 1942; Iorgu Iordan, Toponimia românească, București, 1963; I.I. Russu, Etnogeneza românilor, cap. IV - ˝Limba română, limbile balcanice și substratul˝, Editura Științifică și Enciclopedică, București, 1981; K. Sanfeld, Linvistique Balcanique, Problèmes et résultats, Paris, 1932; Gr. Nandriș, ˝The earliest contacts between Slavs and Roumanians˝, în The Slavonic and East European Review, XVIII, 1939, 142-154; Precizări importante la: Gheorghe Constantinescu-Dobridor, Dictionar de termeni lingvistici, Ed. Teora, București, 2006 ; Gheorghe Bulgăr și Gheorghe Constantinescu Dobridor, Dicționar de arhaisme și regionalisme, vol. I, Ed. Saeculum, București, 2005. Gheorghe Marin, Dobridor. O monografie sociologică 1981, Ed. Sitech, Craiova, 2004. Ion C. Vlăduț, Dobridor: Istorie și continuitate, Ed. Alma, Craiova, 2004; Gheorghe Bulgăr și Gheorghe Constantinescu Dobridor, Dictionar de arhaisme și regionalisme, vol. I, Ed. Saeculum, 2005; Ion Negreț-Dobridor, Catastrofa pedagogică, Ed. Afeliu, București, 1995. Gheorghe Marin, opera citată. I.C. Vlăduț, Dobridor : Istorie și continuitate; E.C. Stancu, Monografia satului Castranova, Ed. Sitech, Craiova, 2007; Gh. Popilian, Ceramica romană din Oltenia, Craiova, 1976; D. Tudor, Oltenia romană, București, 1978 ș.a. Gheorghe Marin, opera citată, 5-9. Gheorghe Marin, opera citată, 5-40 și 301-303; I.C. Vlăduț, opera citată, 33-130. Că Frații Buzești aveau moșii în sud-vestul Țării Românești, la nord de Dunăre, pe care le moșteneau încă din vremea voievozilor Mircea cel Bătrân și Dan s-a dovedit cu numeroase acte de „danie” și de „întărire”: „Dintre boierii și comandanții care au fost alături de Mihai amintim, în primul rând, pe Frații Buzești: Stroe stolnicul, Preda postelnicul și Radu clucerul (arătați cu dregătoria din sfatul domnesc al lui Mihai). Sunt fii lui Radu al lui Buzea fost mare armaș al lui Mihnea Turcitul, și nepoții unui Vlad Banul. Aparțin vechii familii boierești și stăpâneau una dintre cele mai averi din Țara Românească – zeci de sate, moștenite de la strămoși <> - cum citim în hrisovul din 10 iunie 1656, dat de Constantin Șerban Basarab descendenților lui Radu clucerul Buzescu. Același act confirmă și 124 sălașe, cu hrisoave de întărire de la Dan Voievod, Vlad Țepeș și Radu cel Frumos.” (Constantin C. Giurescu și Dinu C. Giurescu, Istoria românilor, vol. II, cap. Istoria politică a Țării Românești în secolul al XVI-lea – 1508-1593, Ed. Științifică și Enciclopedică, București, 1976, 370). Găsim în Istoria Romaniei, veacul XVI (1581-1590), vol. 2, Institutul de Istorie și Filozofie al Academiei RSR, acest „act de danie” al lui Mihnea Voievod zis și Turcitul scris în chirilică de Bunea Logofăt în „luna ianuarie 20 zile și de la Adam pâna acum, în anul 7095”: „Din mila lui Dumnezeu, I Mihnea Voievod și domn a toata țara Ungro-Vlahiei, fiul marelui și prea bunului Alexandru al II-lea Voievod. Dă domnia mea acesta poruncă a domniei mele Jupânului Radului fost mare comis și cu frații săi, Preda paharnic și Stroe comis și cu fiii lor, câți le va da Dumnezeu, ca să le fie anume DOBRIDORUL lui Minea și DOBRIDORUL lui Iepure, toate și cu toate hotarele și cu seliștile și din sus și din jos, pentru că ele sunt vechi și drepte ocine și de moștenire...”. Este vorba de o reîntărire a daniei către Frații Buzești pe care aceștia o aveau deja de la Radu de la Afumați (1522-1523; 1525-1529), Vlad Înecatul (1530-1531), Radu Paisie Călugărul (1535-1545), și Pătrașcu Voievod (1554-1557). Buzeștii se asigurau, cu acte, că noul voievod va respecta dreptul lor de proprietate asupra Dobridorului preluat sau cumpărat de la boierii Minea și Iepure. Tezaure similare au fost găsite în numeroase localități din proximitatea Dobridorului: tezaurul de la Bârca (vezi Maria-Magdalena Duțescu și Ana-Maria Rădulescu, ˝Un nou lot monetar din al treilea tezaur de la Bârca˝ în Revista Muzeului Olteniei din Craiova Oltenia, nr. 13/2001, 90-93.), tezaurul monetar de la Galicea Mare, jud. Dolj, din vremea lui Filip Arabul, (vezi Toma Rădulescu, Oltenia, nr. 13/2001, 94-107), tezaurul monetar de la Segarcea, Dolj (sec. XVIII-XX), (vezi Toma Rădulescu, Oltenia, nr. 12/2000, 108-111), tezaurul monetar din secolele XVI-XVIII descoperit la Dobrești Dolj (vezi Toma Rădulescu, Oltenia, nr. 12/2000, 102-107), tezaurul monetar de la Rast, Dolj, (sec. XV-XVI), (vezi Toma Rădulescu, Oltenia, nr. 3/1981, 97-108) ș.a. De mai mică importanță sunt descoperirile monetare de la Ciuperceni, Desa, Sadova și Vânjuleț. C.S. Nicolaescu-Plopșor, ˝Tezaurul de la Dobridor˝, în Revista Oltenia, 1940: „Tezaurul a fost găsit întâmplător de către un flăcău din Dobridor, în vreme ce săpa la vie în vara anului 1932 și cuprinde 32 de monede romane de argint, dinari imperiali, monede ce erau păstrate sub un strat de cenușe într-o ulcică mică de lut, acoperită cu un fund de oală în loc de capac. În momentul descoperirii patru piese s-au pierdut; restul de 28 de dinari, împreună cu cupa de lut și capacul ei se păstrează la Muzeul Regional al Olteniei.” Dobridorul nu este o excepție în ceea ce privește depozitele de obiecte antice care au fost găsite și risipite de-a lungul vremii. Iată un „inventar cuprinzând toate obiectele de antichități ce s-au putut găsi într-o escursiune arheologică în termen de patru luni pe la vechile cetăți romane de prin districtele Dolj și Romanați” de către maiorul Pappassoglu, oferite de acesta MA la 22 august 1864: „Obiectele provenite din diferite așezări vor fi prezentate grupat: astfel la nr. 1-11 și 35-56 au fost înregistrate obiectele găsite la Celei; dintre acestea nr. 1-11 provin dintr-un sarcofag de cărămidă: inel-verigă de aur, frunzulițe de aur, cercei de aur, cataramă de argint, clopoțel de aramă, monedă de aramă de la Marc Aureliu, instrumente de aramă, fragmente de sticlă, ulcioare de ceramică etc. iar nr. 35-56 cuprind: obiecte de marmoră sculptate, olane, vase ceramice, opaițe, obiecte de aramă, monede antice de argint, aramă; nr. 12-34 obiecte găsite în cetatea Reșca: olane, opaițe, plăci de piatră în care sunt sculptate diverse busturi ca Commodus, Poseidon etc., fragmente de sticlă, vase ceramice, cărămizi, monede de argint de la Gordian, Marc Aureliu, monedă aramă de la Traian, Hadrian, Liciniu, Constantin cel Mare; nr. 57-79, obiecte descoperite în Cetatea Haciaria (Pichetul Arceru, sat Desa, jud. Dolj): acvilă de bronz, 1 inel aramă, cercei, flori de bronz, vase ceramică, sticlă, cărămizi, monede de argint, aramă etc.; nr. 80-89, obiecte găsite în Cetatea Hunia Mare (sat Hunia, jud. Dolj): lance de fier, zăbale, sabie, săgeți, vase ceramice; nr. 90-102, obiecte descoperite în Măgura Lungă (sat Fântâna Banului, comuna Comani, jud. Olt): vas cu oase arse umane, fragmente ceramice, fragmente vase, fragmente cărămizi, suliță de fier, seceră (aramă dacică încovoiată), spirale aramă, colți de mistreț; nr. 103-104, un schelet uman descoperit în Măgura dintre satele Comana și Hunia Mare (jud. Dolj) la o adâncime de doi stânjeni; nr. 105-113 obiecte provenind de la diverși particulari din județele Dolj și Romanați: unealtă macedoneană de argint, 11 monede bizantine de aramă; nr. 114 un monument de piatră găsit la Reșca, ascuns în vecinătatea Mănăstirii Hotărani la un stânjen în pământ‚ pe care se aflau sculptate mai multe rânduri cu litere latine; trei manuscrise din care: unul cu 244 pagini în limba greacă cuprinzând itinerariul Spătarului Nicolae Milescu în calitate de ambasador al Rusiei în China, unul de 392 de pagini reprezentând o evanghelie în limba greacă și un altul de 644 pagini în limba greacă intitulat „Cuvinte eclesiastice și laice”; 13 obiecte din marmoră sculptate: Diana, Vitelus, Junona, Jupiter, Neptun, Venera sau Cupidon, 2 obiecte de chihlimbar sculptate în Țara Românească; 23 obiecte de bronz reprezentând statuia lui Bacchus, un sclav și 20 statuete diferite de animale, busturi, arme; 3 obiecte de argint (brățară romană, colan cu pietre, cruce lucrată în sârmă, cu pietre; 5 obiecte de fier (pinteni romani, suliță, săgeată); 5 obiecte de lemn (cruce, iconițe); 26 obiecte de lut (cărămizi romane ale legiunilor I-Italica, III-Britania etc., vase din morminte romane etc.; 6 inele de argint și bronz; 658 monede grecești, romane, bizantine; 11 medalii moderne; 16 statuete; 6 scarabei; 5 busturi de femei; 2 capace de urnă și pânza ce a servit la înfășurarea mumiei, mărgele, grâu etc.; 2 fragmente de coșciuge; 1 lacrimariu; 4 amulete săpate; mozaicuri de sticlă din Orient; 2 vase egiptene, 8 vase mari și mici de porțelan chinezesc; 3 vase de la Marea Moartă; 1 lespede de marmură de la templul Omar din Ierusalim cu versete din Coran; 2 pumnale; 1 pușcă veche; 1 șișanea lucrată de aur; 1 carabină lucrată în argint ce a aparținut d-lui Teodoru; 2 perechi pistoale englezești care au aparținut lui Dinicu Golescu”. După cele consemnate de maiorul Papassoglu, „aceste obiecte le-am depus pe Muzeului Națiunii în cabinetul de antichități din Universitatea României din București și doresc confraților mei arheologi ca să lucreze și ei în același zel pentru îmbogățirea și înfrumusețarea Muzeului Națiunii Române căci numai prin aceste sacre obiecte ne vom putea recomanda luminata și Europei civilizate că suntem fii acelei brave și nobile națiuni Române”. (Cf. Alexandru Păunescu, Cele mai importante documente și fotografii scanate din arhiva Muzeului Național de Antichități<-i>, Arhive digitale de arheologie, Dosarul 1/1865, Institutul de Arheologie „Vasile Pârvan”, 2003). Urmele respective se află actualmente la Muzeul Arheologic din Craiova: un inel de argint cu bronz, fragmente dintr-o brățară de bronz, perle de sticlă, un colier cu piatră gravată. (cf. Gherghe Marin, op.cit., 21). D. Berciu (Arheologia preistorică a Olteniei, 1939, 66-67, 80-85) menționează descoperiri similare la Hinova, Cloșani, Salcia, Vela, Cornu, Maglavit, Terpezița, Coțofeni, Corabia, Frăsinetul de Pădure, Orlea, Celei, Severin (,,castrul Drobeta” din vestul orașului), Cârna, Moțăței, Craiova, Orodel. De asemenea: topoare de cupru cu brațe dispuse ˝în cruce˝, - tipologie și origine, Apulum, I, 1939-1942, 24-25. Toporul de la Halânga (jud.Mehedinți) este inclus de autor în tipul Ariușd și are analogii la Ariușd, Bodoc, Subcetate, Golești, Brașov. Al. Vulpe (Die axte und beille, tab 23/169 ) îl atribuie grupei Petrești. Autorul în cauză menționează pentru zona Olteniei 12 topoare de cupru cu brațe ,,în cruce”, și anume: Severin (două), Moțăței (jud.Dolj-trei), Coșovenii de Jos (jud.Dolj-două), Cârna (jud.Dolj-unu), Craiova (jud.Dolj-trei) și Orodel (jud.Dolj-unu) ce au analogii la Decea Mureșului. D. Berciu le găsește analogii în Transilvania (24), Banat (5), Muntenia (1) - localitatea Catina, jud.Buzău, în Serbia (Slatina, Balakonje, Belgrad, Varset), în Bulgaria (Krem, Bukovitz, Trambes, Plovdiv), Bosnia, Dalmația. Arheologii susțin că că topoarele de la Moțăței și Drobeta aparțin tipului Bradu, cel de la Coșoveni, variantei Târnăvița, iar Coțofenii din Dos, versiunii Petrești. Se pot aduce argumente în acest sens pornind de la similitudinile evidente dintre continuitatea modului de viață arhaică de la Dobridor cu cele descoperite în siturile arheologice apropiate de la Verbicioara, Basarabi și Gârla Mare. (A se vedea în acest sens: D. Berciu, Die Verbicioara-Kultur. Vorbericht über eine neue in Rumanien entdeckte bronzezeitliche Kultur, Dacia NS, 5, 1961, p. 123-161; M. Nica, Date noi cu privire la geneza și evoluția culturii Verbicioara, Drobeta, 7, 1996; S. Morintz, Contribuții arheologice la istoria tracilor timpurii. 1. Epoca bronzului în spațiul carpato-balcanic. Biblioteca de Arheologie, XXXIV, București, 1978; M. Nica, La genése, l’évolution et les relations chronologiques et culturelles des cultures Verbicioara et Gârla Mare dans le contexte des civilisations de l'âge du bronze de l'Europe centrale et du SE, The Thracian World at the Crossroads of Civilizations, II, Bucharest, 1998; M. Nica, Noi descoperiri de pe teritoriul Olteniei aparținând culturii Verbicioara, Symposia Thracologica, 2, 1984; idem, Date noi cu privire la cronologia și periodizarea grupului cultural Gârla Mare, pe baza descoperirilor din așezarea de la Ghidici, punctul “Balta Țarova“, Relations Thraco-Illyro-Hellêniques, Actes du XIVe Symposium National de Thracologie (à participation internationale). Băile Herculane (14-19 septembre 1992). (București, 1994) ș.a. Găsim în Wikipedia afirmații tranșante preluate de la A. Tudor (Romanizarea Munteniei, 1974) și Ioan I. Russu (Etnogeneza românilor, Ed. Științifică și Enciclopedică, 1981): „Aurelian încheie un tratat cu goții, cedându-le Dacia ca unor federați ai Imperiului Roman. Așadar, găsim în Dacia următoarele triburi de goți: Taifalii și Victoalii”. Nu știm însă care dintre aceste triburi a sălășuit, fie și numai temporar, pe valea Dobridorului. I.I. Russu precizează că „perioada de vreo 5-6 veacuri – între anii 600 și 1100, când lipsesc ori sunt dubioase urmele documentare despre populația romanică-romanofonă în stânga Dunării – nu poate fi scrisă fiind aproape cu neputință să fie trasată”; dar adaugă, imediat, că „în Dacia abandonată în anul 272/274, până la invazia hunilor există elemente și observații dovedind prezența în continuare, persistența exact în aceleași locuri a populației autohtone rămase nu numai în cuprinsul Transilvaniei, nu numai în Banat și Oltenia – aproape de Dunăre – ci pe întreg cuprinsul fostei provincii carpatice” (op. cit., 202-203). O dăinuire semnificativă a gepizilor în Oltenia - și implicit în Dobridor - este totuși puțin probabilă. Gepizii s-au așezat, în decursul așa numitei ¨migrații a popoarelor¨ în nordul Daciei care, după retragerea aureliană, a devenit teritoriu de tranzit pentru numeroase etnii. După invazia hunilor (375-453) gepizii devin, împreună cu ostrogoții, vasali și mercenari în oastea lui Attila. După moartea acestuia, gepizii s-au revoltat împotriva foștilor lor seniori, hunii. Învingători, gepizii iau în stăpânire Dacia, având se pare consimțământul romanilor, Imperiului roman de Răsărit. Longevivul regat al gepizilor în Transilvania (circa 475-675 e.n.) a fost interpretat de unii istorici ca „restabilire” a raporturilor federale ale Daciei cu Imperiul Roman de Rasarit, existent pe timpul goților. Așezările gepizilor în Dacia au fost multiple, concentrate mai ales pe văile râurilor Criș, Mureș, Bega și Timiș, extinzându-se pe văile Someșului și Arieșului în imediata apropiere a Clujului de azi, la Apahida, localitate care a servit drept capitală a regatului gepid. Aici a fost descoperită necropola gepidă a căpeteniei princiare gepide creștine Omharus (OMHARIVS, OMARIVΣ, AVD-OMARIVΣ, Audomharjaz, latinizat Omharius). Unii istorici au sugerat că toponimul Ardeal provine de la numele regelui gepid transilvănean Ardarich. Resturile gepizilor au dispărut sub stăpânire străină. În secolul al VII-lea însă scriitorii bizantini foloseau pentru Oltenia-Banat numele de Gepidia. Ultima lor menționare a fost făcută în secolul al IX-lea, când încă mai exista un rest de populație gepidă până după căderea avarilor. (C.S. Nicolaescu-Plopșor și H. Zeiss, ˝Ein Schtzfund der Gruppe Untersiebenbrunn von Coșoveni - Kleine Walachei˝ în Germania, XVIII, 1933, 272-277; D. Tudor, Oltenia romană, București, 1968; E. Gamillscvheg, Romania Germanica. Die Ostgoten. Die Longobarden. Die altgermanische Bestandteile des Ostromanichen, Berlin-Leipzig, 1935; C. Diculescu, Die Gepiden, Leipzig, 1922). Numele unor sate din vecinătatea Dobridorului, precum Hunia și Maglavit, sugerează o trecere hunică și prin Valea Bună în secolele IV-V. Hunii au fost un popor nomad de origine turcică, probabil și uralică. Adesea însă au fost confundați cu alanii, care au fost incluși în confederațiile tribale hune (din care au făcut parte și câteva popoare germanice, între care gepizii). În 375, hunii distrug formațiunea statală a regelui ostrogot Ermanaric, iar în anii 376-377 înfrâng și oștile regelui vizigot Athanaric. Timp de câteva decenii incursiunile de pradă ale hunilor s-au limitat la zonele învecinate, potrivit unor consemnări din 395: în Caucaz și la Dunărea de Jos. Însă și-au extins, treptat, sfera de influență spre vest, dincolo de Munții Carpați, până în Câmpia Panoniei. Câțiva ani mai târziu, în anul 400 hunii conduși de Uldin reapar la Dunărea de Jos, traversează fluviul și se implică de partea romanilor în luptele cu goții lui Gainas, stabiliți în anul 376, cu asentimentul împăratului Valens (364-378), în Peninsula Balcanică. Concomitent cu începutul guvernării lui Theodossius cel Mare (408-450), Imperiul Roman de Est devine ținta favorită a atacurilor hunice. O primă invazie se produce în anul 408 la Dunărea de Jos, cu care ocazie este atacată și ocupată fortificația Castra Martis. În schimbul unui tribut în bani, cerut de huni, Theodossius încheie în anul 412 pacea cu hanul Karaton. Un nou atac hunic are loc în 424, când sunt pustiite ținuturi importante din Tracia. 0 cronologie sigură a antichitatilor hunice de pe teritoriul Romaniei nu a putut fi stabilită, deși se poate avansa observația că o anumită categorie a obiectelor de podoabă datează din perioada anterioara înălțării hunilor în Pannonia (375—420 e.n.), iar o alta probabil din timpul în care hunii și-au fixat centrul stăpânirii în Pannonia (420—443 e.n.). Cazanele de bronz descoperite pe linia Dunării corespund perioadei de atacuri asupra limesului dunărean când hunii nu locuiau efectiv pe teriteritoriul Munteniei. Faptul că nu au fost descoperite necropole hunice, ci numai morminte izolate, constituie o nouă dovadă a caracterului temporar al prezenței hunilor pe teritoriul Daciei. (J. Werner, Beitrage zur Archaologie des Attilareiches, Munchen, 1956; L. Varady, Das letzte Jahrundert Pannoniens, Budapest, 1969, 376—476; V. Dumitrescu, ¨O nouă mărturie a prezenței hunilor în sud-estul Munteniei: fragmentul de diademă de aur de la Dulceanca˝, în S.C.I.V., XII, 1/1961; E. A. Thomson, A History of Attila and Huns, Oxford, 1948; Z.K. Pinter și I.M. Țiplic, Marea migrație a popoarelor și constituirea statelor barbare: Hunii, http://arheologie.ulbsibiu.ro/publicatii/cursuri/tiplic/3e.htm). Dobridorul nu confirmă tezele istoricului Neagu Djuvara. „Culmea este că presa s-a dus, în urma apariției cărții, în valea Milcovului și a găsit acolo mai întâi zeci de familii care se cheamă Coman. Pe urmă, în restul țării, avem mai multe localități Coman, Comana, Comarnic. Dar nu numai astea. Sunt multe alte nume, de care noi nu mai știm. Satele din jurul Bucureștilor care se cheamă Tâncăbești sau Bărcănești vin de la un fost mare proprietar cuman, pe care-l chema Tâncabă sau Barcan. De asemenea, orientaliștii pretind că toate toponimele sfârșind în ui (Vaslui, Călmățui etc.) sunt de origine cumană sau pecenegă. Una din noutățile pe care o aduc în cartea mea e să spun că nu a fost o excepție Basarab și cu taică-su, adică filiera aceasta care creează o dinastie. Ei erau înconjurați de cumani. Un sfert din numele de boieri din primele veacuri de statalitate medievală erau cumane. Ori n-ai să-mi spui că un cneaz slavo-român își botează copilul cu un nume cuman. Asta nu-i adevărat. O scot unii și zic că așa era moda. Ce modă? Nu-mi botez eu copilul creștin cu numele de Basarabă, Tâncabă, Barcan sau de știu și eu mai ce. Și sunt impresionat că există dintre cele mai mari familii românești de boieri, ca Izvoranu, Băleanu, Buzescu, care au la origine un boier cuman. Așadar, felul în care am formulat era că Thoctomer și Basarab au format acel fier de lance care întemeiază Țara Românească. Și atunci suntem în legea universală: a trebuit un altoi de barbari nomazi ca să avem vâna să creăm un stat. Altfel, cum vă explicați că noi ne naștem cu sute de ani în spatele celorlalți: cu 6-700 de ani după Bulgaria, cu 500 de ani după Rusia, cu sute de ani după Polonia, cu sute de ani după Croația, cu 150 de ani după Serbia. De ce suntem ultimii? Și vă spun: suntem ultimii, pentru că nu aveam barbarul cel bun la noi! Asta e explicația!” (N. Djuvara, Cât de „cumani” sunt românii? - interviu cu Profesorul Neagu Djuvara, în „Contrafort”, 10 (156)/2008). La Dobridor nu a existat nici o familie veche cu numele de Coman sau Comănescu pentru a susține teoria profesorului Neagu Djuvara cu privire la sorgintea cumană a boierilor și moșnenilor români. Dar familii „venetice”, venite din alte sate, da! E cazul familiilor Izvoranu (venită de la Maglavit) și Băleanu (venită de la Moțăței). Dar nu au venit ca „stăpâni de rumâni”, ci ca dijmași la moșnenii și boierii dobridoreni. (Vezi și: N. Iorga, ˝Imperiul cumanilor și domnia lui Basarabă. Un capitol din colaborația româno-barbară în Evul Mediu˝ în Memoriile Secț. Istorie Acad. Română, Nr. 3, t. VIII, 1927-1928; I. Conea și I. Donat, ˝Contribution à l’étude de la toponomie petchénègues-comane de la Plaine roumaine du Bas Danube˝ în Contributions onomastiques, București, 1958; P. Diaconu, Les Petchénègues au Bas Danube, București, 1970) Dar urme pecenege există la Dobridor. Numele mai vechi al râului Cristalinul era Balasanul. Ceea ce amintește cu claritate de pecenegul Beșimbac care se traduce prin "pârâul pecenegilor" (în germană "Bissen-bach"). Pecenegii par a fi conviețuit și în alte părți în simbioză pașnică cu românii autohtoni; mulți din ei erau liberi și posedau diplome nobiliare, ca în Țara Făgărașului, și, în timp, au adoptat limba românilor. Concomitent, românii au preluat denumirile de localități, râuri și forme de relief de origine cumano-pecenegă. Un model etnic asemanător de conviețuire și asimilare reciprocă a existat tot în Evul Mediu, între megleno-românii vlahi și cumano-pecenegii bizantini din zona Meglen (azi în nordul Greciei nu departe de hotarul cu Bulgaria). Rămâne de stabilit dacă originile cumanilor și pecenegilor făgărășeni au fost aceleași cu cele ale rudelor lor de sânge din Meglen, dat fiind faptul că numele Berivoi apare atât ca denumire actuală a unui sat străvechi din Tara Fagarașului cât și ca nume al căpeteniei valahe din secolul al XI-lea din Grecia de azi, "Verivoi". (P. Diaconu, Les Petchénègues au Bas-Danube, Bucarest, 1970, 34-35; G. Gyorffy, ˝Sur la question de l'établissement des Petchénègues en Europe¨, Acta Orientalia Academiae Scientiarum Hungaricae, 25, 1972, 1-3, 289; I. Ferenț, Cumanii și episcopia lor, Blaj, 1931). Este vorba de Mihnea al II-lea Turcitul (1564-1601) a fost domnitor al Țării Românești între septembrie 1577 și iulie 1583 și, din nou, între aprilie 1585 și mai 1591. A fost supranumit Turcitul ca urmare a convertirii sale la Islam. (N. Iorga, ˝Un pact de familie și o nuntă domnească¨, în Analele Academiei Române – Sectia de Istorie, 3, t. XII, 1932; C.C. Giurescu și D.C. Giurescu, Istoria românilor, vol.II, cap. ¨Istoria politică a Țării Românești în secolul al XVI-lea – 1508-1593¨, Ed. Științifică și Enciclopedică, București, 1976; Istoria Țării Românești, 1290-1690. Letopisețul Cantacuzines, ediție critică de C. Grecescu și D. Simionescu, București, 1960). Vezi notele și . Nu este prea clar cine a fost acest Geanoglu. Nu putea fi acel Geanoglu pe care, la 1799, Șerban Andronescu îl menționa ca membru de bază al protipendadei muntene, alături de familiile Ghica, Racoviță, Crețulescu, Slătineanu, Filipescu, Văcărescu. Nu putea fi însă vorba nici de Scarlat Geanoglu, cumnatul lui Nicolae Bălcescu sau de Neofit Geanoglu, episcopul Râmnicului. A existat și un clucer Constantin Geanoglu care, la 1785, era ispravnic (prefect) al Craiovei. La moșia Dobridorului trebuie să fi poftit un personaj mai vechi, un ancestor turc valahizat și creștinat în secolul XVII - dar el nu a lăsat nici o urmă în memoria satului. Documenta Romaniae Historica B, Țara Românească, vol. XI, 1593-1600, volum alcătuit de D. Mioc, C. Bălan, M. Bălan, S.Caracaș ș.a., București, 1975. Această realitate patriarhală, aproape idilică, a fost surprinsă în lirica lui Ilariu Dobridor (vezi mai ales poemul ˝Visare¨ din volumul Vocile singurătății, 1937). Ion C. Vlăduț, opera citată Găsim această știre în Gazeta de Sud, anul 9, nr. 2836, Luni, 16 august 2004 (ediție din arhivă): „Fiii satului Dobridor s-au întâlnit ieri pentru a sărbători cei 105 ani trecuți de la punerea pietrei de temelie a Bisericii <> din localitate. Cu aceasta ocazie, Căminul cultural a găzduit o expoziție de tablouri a pictoriței amatoare Nuți Popa, o insignografie cu obiecte de valoare aparținând Elenei Vlăduț, o expoziție de ouă încondeiate și goblenuri purtând semnătura Asinetei Gâscan și o altă expoziție, de cărti și publicații despre satul Dobridor, despre oamenii celebri născuti în acest sat, ca Nicolae Lungu - compozitor, dirijor și profesor, generalii Petre Dumitrescu și Iacob Filimon, dar și profesori universitari, învățători și preoți formați în matca localității. In continuarea tradiției, în locul cunoscut ca <>, a avut loc Hora satului.” G. Marin, op. cit., 70–129. G. Marin, op. cit., 106. Găsim consemnarea care urmează la Doru Căpătaru, ˝Bisericile bordei din Oltenia¨, Publicațiile Mitropoliei Olteniei, nr. 5-8/2005: ¨Dobridoru, jud. Dolj: biserica bordei apoi biserica <>, înainte de 1845, refăcută de zid 1899-1904¨. ¨Groapa bisericii se mai cunoaște puțin și acum pe valea Coțobâțului (1927 n.n.) – informație de la preot I. Bercea-Dobridor" – C.S. Nicolaescu-Plopșor, în revista Oltenia nr.1/1940, 13. Ion C. Vlăduț, opera citată. De asemenea: „Un om foarte curios a fost Pantelie Negreț care, până la sfârșitul vieții, a locuit într-un bordei – ultimul bordei din sat…” (Gheorghe Marin, opera citată, 232). Ghe. Marin, opera citată, 246. I.C. Vlăduț, opera citată; Ghe. Marin, opera citată; Dar și aprecierile similare ale unor critici literari și istorici precum Răzvan Codrescu (Un interbelic uitat: Ilariu Dobridor); M. Zaciu, M. Papahagi, A. Sasu (Dicționarul scriitorilor români); G. Călinescu (Istoria literaturii române de la origini și până în prezent); Istoria militară a poporului român ș.a. Compozitorul român NICOLAE LUNGU s-a născut la Dobridor, Dolj în 1900 și a murit la București, în 1994. Studiază la Conservatorul din București și se perfecționează în compoziție cu D.G. Kiriac, Gh. Cucu și Ștefan Popescu. În paralel, în 1927 își obține licența în teologie. Activează ca dirijor adjunct al Societății corale "Carmen", al ateneelor populare din București, după care își leagă numele de diferite coruri sau societăți corale din capitală, fiind fondator și dirijor al Societății corale "România" (1936-1948) și dirijor al coralei Patriarhiei Române (din 1947). Începând din 1927 este profesor de muzică la diferite școli și licee bucureștene, apoi este inspector al învățământului muzical, iar din 1949 conferențiar la catedra de muzică bisericească comparată la Institutul teologic din București. Nicolae Lungu a scris multă muzică corală laică de influență folclorică (˝Măria neichii˝, ˝Mărie˝, ˝Alunelul oltenesc˝, Suita corală ˝Balcanica˝, ˝Pitulice mută-ți cuibul˝, ˝Revedere˝, Suita corală ˝Haiduceasca˝, ˝Tărășelul˝), dar mai ales muzică psaltică și corală religioasă (˝Cântări la cateheze˝, ˝Vecernierul uniformizat pe ambele semiografii˝, ˝Utrenierul uniformizat pe ambele semiografii˝, ˝Răspunsuri liturgice˝, ˝Cântări din triod˝, ˝Cântări din penticostar˝), de asemenea colindele lui bucurându-se de mare popularitate (˝La Vitleem˝, ˝Mărire-ntru cele înalte˝, ˝Ne lasă gazdă-n casă˝), precum și muzică vocală relucrări de melodii. În 2005 istoricul literar Răzvan Codrescu (opera citată) a rememorat cu exactitate soarta tristă a „celui mai mare poet dobridorean”: „Printre figurile pe nedrept uitate ale <> interbelice se numără și olteanul Constantin Florea Cioroianu, cunoscut în epocă sub pseudonimul ILARIU DOBRIDOR (Dobridorul – toponim cu rezonanță de basm – este satul din Dolj în care scriitorul a văzut lumina zilei, se pare la 1 noiembrie 1909). Era fiu de țărani mijlocași (tatăl, Florea Cioroianu, știa o brumă de carte, pe când mama, Maria, era analfabetă), al doilea dintre cei opt copii ai familiei rămași în viață (trei băieți și cinci fete). Recomandat de învățătorul satului, va urma, ca bursier, Liceul Militar din Craiova, fără să fie însă atras de viața cazonă. După absolvire, răspunzînd chemării sale celei mai intime, se înscrie la Facultatea de Litere și Filosofie, unde va fi unul dintre studenții preferați ai profesorului Nicolae Cartojan, vestitul istoric al literaturii noastre vechi. Va fi frecventat, fascinat, ca mai toată elita generației lui, măcar o parte din strălucitele cursuri ale profesorului Nae Ionescu (a cărui influență se face destul de mult simțită în scrisul său de mai târziu)... Activitatea publicistică și-o începe încă din vremea studenției (debutează în revista <>, în 1928; debutul editorial și-l va face tot la Craiova, în 1934, cu volumul <>). Face gazetărie la <> (principalul organ de presă al țărăniștilor, puternic ideologizat și prea puțin cultural), <<Țărănismul>>, <>, <>, iar o vreme funcționează ca profesor la Râmnicu Vîlcea. Colaborează la <> (fiind, în multe privințe, un reprezentant tipic al tradiționalismului gândirist), <>, <>, <> etc. Își consolidează imaginea de poet prin volumul <> (București, 1937), pendulând între un tradiționalism cu nuanțe expresioniste (mai mult pe linia lui Crainic decît a lui Blaga) și un simbolism întârziat (înrudit cu cel al ultimului Goga), dar cuceritor prin puritatea trăirii și a expresiei (<>). Dotat, dar inegal, poetul ar merita, poate, o reeditare antologică (la care s-ar putea adăuga și câteva postume). În <> sa, Călinescu îl înregistrează în treacăt, calificîndu-l drept <>. Rânduri mai consistente îi va dedica Ovidiu Papadima (pe atunci cronicarul literar al Gândirii) într-o carte a cărei reeditare ar fi oportună: <> (București, 1943). În ce privește articolele și eseurile politico-filosofice ale lui Ilariu Dobridor, ele au trecut, în mare parte, în câteva volume (unele cu puternic ecou în epocă): <> (București, 1936), <> (București, 1937), <> (București, 1941, cu versiune germană – <> – în același an) și <> (București, 1944). Cărțile reflectă, în bună măsură, traiectoria sa politică dinspre țărănism (o vreme a fost chiar lider al tineretului țărănist) spre dreapta național-creștină (fără a fi aderat la legionarism, ci ținîndu-se mai aproape de linia bătrânească Iorga-Cuza-Goga-Crainic-Antonescu). Puternic înrădăcinate în realitățile specifice ale epocii, scrise cu patos liric (solemn sau pamfletar), nu întotdeauna suficient de elaborate, cărțile de proză politico-filosofică ale poetului Ilariu Dobridor par greu digerabile astăzi pentru publicul mediu, format pe alte coordonate ideologice și obișnuit cu un alt gen de discurs. Dând însă la o parte ceea ce este perimat sau excesiv în scrierile cu pricina, căutând cu răbdare și fără prejudecăți adevărurile prinse sub balast, descoperim o conștiință superioară și responsabilă, un apologet entuziast al valorilor eterne ale credinței (<>), atingând cu un curaj aproape sinucigaș punctele nevralgice ale modernității și deconspirând sistematic fondul demagogic al democrației politicianiste. Autorul vorbește fără înconjur despre lucruri asupra cărora astăzi se tace cu prudență, ne amendează uitările timorate și iresponsabile, comoditățile lașe, complicitățile larvare(...) Volumul <> rămîne, fără îndoială, principala scriere teoretică a autorului (și, de altfel, singura reeditată recent). Cartea trebuie citită pe de o parte prin raportare la contextul epocii în care a fost scrisă (începutul anilor ’40), iar pe de altă parte cu o percepție mai largă decât cea strict ideologică, edificiul teoretic și analizele exemplificatoare având interesante deschideri filosofice și culturale în genere, precum și o angajare principial creștină (fără abuzul ortodoxist al altor autori contemporani). Ni se oferă, mai exact, o filosofie a culturii dintr-o perspectivă sui generis(...) Desigur, e greu să cazi de fiecare dată de acord cu autorul, fie în principii, fie în detalii. Gândirea este însă stârnită și obligată, nu o dată, la exigențe superioare de ordin logic, dar și informativ. Autorul este un filosof atipic, îndărătul căruia se simte temperamentul poetului, dar și al gazetarului militant(...) La o privire superficială, cartea pare născută dintr-o mare ură împotriva rasei evreiești; la o privire mai adâncă, se vede că ea s-a născut, de fapt, dintr-o mare îngrijorare: cea față de destructurarea tradiției legitimante a Europei creștine – proces prea sistematic (atunci ca și acum) spre a nu fi, măcar în parte, unul premeditat. În acest cadru, elementul evreiesc funcționează, în opinia lui Ilariu Dobridor, ca agent patogen, căci mergând înapoi, pe firul fiecărei idei dizolvante, dăm invariabil de unul sau mai mulți autori evrei care s-au străduit s-o impună ca atare(...) Ceea ce pare să-i scape lui Ilariu Dobridor, cu sau fără voie, este altceva: bivalența atitudinală a evreilor, care nu-s deloc atât de <> și de <> când e vorba de ei înșiși, de destinul istoric al lui Israel(...) E cert că nimeni nu va fi surprins că, o dată cu instalarea comunismului în România (<> din exterior de ruși, iar din interior mai ales de proaspeții cetățeni evrei), soarta lui Ilariu Dobridor a fost pecetluită. Scăpat ca prin minune de primul val al terorii, este arestat abia în 1954, la Râmnicu Vâlcea, unde ducea o existență marginală, și închis mai întîi în penitenciarul de la Craiova, apoi (via Rahova) la Jilava și la Aiud. Cei zece ani de temniță grea l-au măcinat fizic și sufletește. Ieșit în 1964 (când s-au lichidat închisorile politice), crucea libertății s-a dovedit încă și mai grea decât cea a închisorii. Soția l-a renegat, cum li s-a mai întâmplat și altora din aceeași categorie (sunt <> tragedii personale de care istoria nu se sinchisește și pe care numai Dumnezeu le știe în toată sfâșietoarea lor realitate). Decepțiile și marginalizarea socială l-au împins spre singurătate și alcoolism. Ajutat de Mihai Ralea (paradoxală prietenie!), a reușit să obțină o slujbă modestă. A mai și scris câte ceva, dar fără vlaga și entuziasmul de odinioară (se păstrează manuscrise ce ar merita să fie cercetate mai îndeaproape). Locuia singur, într-o mansardă, pe strada Roma din București, primind ajutor din partea surorii sale Elena, care i-a fost ființa cea mai apropiată a ultimilor ani. Putea fi adesea văzut în restaurantul <> (mai mult o cârciumă de cartier, din coasta spitalului de copii <>), unde, aproape regulat, după câteva pahare, le ținea consumatorilor fulminante discursuri anticomuniste. Urmărit îndeaproape de Securitate, aceasta i-a închis gura mult prea slobodă, pe la începutul lui 1968, maltratându-l în mansarda sa din strada Romei și încuindu-l apoi înăuntru cu lacătul. Alarmată că de o săptămînă nu mai avea nici un semn de la el, sora sa s-a dus să-l caute; a spart ușa cu ajutorul vecinilor și l-a găsit mort, desfigurat în bătaie. A fost îngropat în cavoul familiei din cimitirul de lîngă piața <>. Probabil că nimeni n-ar fi crezut atunci că numele lui avea să se mai reîntoarcă vreodată în sfera publică; regimul comunist părea de nezdruncinat, iar scrierile poetului dobridorean țineau de mirajul altei lumi, peste care prinsese deja să se aștearnă uitarea, atunci cînd nu se așternuse oprobriul <>” Generalul de armată PETRE DUMITRESCU s-a născut la data de 18 februarie 1882 în Dobridor. În perioada 1901-1903 a urmat cursurile ˝Școlii militare de artilerie și geniu˝, primind gradul de sublocotenent. În anul 1906 a fost ridicat la gradul de locotenent iar în 1911 la cel de căpitan. În anul 1911 a fost admis la ˝Școala superioară de război˝, absolvind în anul 1913. În timpul primului război mondial a avut gradul de maior. În perioada interbelică a deținut o serie de funcții importante în cadrul Armatei române: atașat militar al României la Paris (1930-1932), atașat militar al României la Bruxelles (1932-1935), Prim subșef al Marelui Stat Major (1935-1937), Comandant la Corpului I Armată (1937) sau Inspector general al artileriei (1937-1939). În anul 1940 a fost numit la comanda Armatei I. La data de 25 martie 1941, generalului i s-a încredințat comanda Armatei III, armată cu care a luptat împotriva forțelor sovietice, eliberând Bucovina de Nord. După acest moment a înaintat dincolo de Nistru împreună cu Armata 11 germană, asigurându-i acesteia flancul stâng. A ajuns în nordul Crimeei, acolo unde a participat la bătălia de la Marea Azov, bătălie terminată cu distrugerea a două armate sovietice (9 și 18). La data de 10 octombrie 1941, armata condusă de Petre Dumitrescu avansase 1700 km, provocând pierderi forțelor sovietice de aproximativ 20000 de morți, 40000 de răniți, capturând 149 de tancuri, 128 de tunuri, 277 de mitraliere și 367 de puști mitraliere. Pierderile armatei române se ridicau la 10541 de soldați dintre care 2555 morți, 6201 răniți și 1785 dispăruți. La data de 18 iulie 1942, după demisia generalului Iosif Iacobici, Petre Dumitrescu a fost promovat la gradul de general de armată, devenind al doilea comandant român ca importanță, după mareșalul Ion Antonescu. În vara anului 1942, a participat la ofensiva germană, alături de Armata 17, înaintând în Caucaz și cucerind peninsulele Taman și Novorosiysk. După acestă campanie, forțele armate române au fost dislocate la nord de Stalingrad, acestea fiind spulberate de ofensiva sovietică începută la data de 19 noiembrie 1942. Cu toate acestea, generalul a reușit să regrupeze trupele rămase pe linia râului Cir participând, fără succes, la Operațiunea Wintergewitter. În luna decembrie 1943 a asigurat litoralul în timpul retragerii generale, ajungând în Basarabia în primăvara anului 1943, acolo unde a primit comanda Armatei 6 germane (a fost singurul general român, cu excepția mareșalului, care avea sub comandă o armată germană), cu care a format Grupul de armate Dumitrescu. In decembrie 1943, Armata 3 era situată în extrema sudică a Frontului de Est, pe Nipru. A urmat retragerea generală spre vest, în timpul careia a asigurat litoralul, iar în primavară a trecut în Basarabia, linia frontului fiind stabilizata pe Nistru. Atunci a primit clasa a II-a a Ordinului Mihai Viteazul, precum si Frunzele de Stejar la Crucea de Cavaler. Ofensiva Frontului 3 Ucrainean a început pe 20 august, iar trupele sale au trebuit să se retragă. După anunțarea armistițiului a încercat să-și ducă armata cât mai departe posibil de sovietici și să evite pe cât posibil confruntarea cu ei. Dar nu a reusit decât parțial, iar o mare parte a Armatei 3 a fost încercuită. Aproape 130000 de soldați români au fost luați prizonieri (sunt incluși și soldații Armatei 4 de pe frontul din nordul Moldovei), după ce România ieșise din Axă, iar trupe românești luptau deja cu germanii. Resturile armatei au ajuns în zona Ploiești si București după câteva zile de marș și lupte, capturând 4500 de prizonieri germani. A fost trecut în rezervă la trei săptămâni după actul de la 23 august. Pe 15 mai 1946 a fost pus sub acuzație de Tribunalul Poporului pentru crime de război, dar a fost achitat, datorită lipsei de consistență a probelor. A decedat pe 12 ianuarie 1950, acasă în București, scapând astfel de chinurile închisorilor comuniste. Lingvistul GHEORGHE CONSTANTINESCU-DOBRIDOR s-a născut la Dobridor în anul 1934 și a murit la București în 22 decembrie 2004. A fost doctor în științe filologice, lector universitar la Institutul Pedagogic de 3 ani până la desfințarea acestuia (1977) și profesor de gimnaziu la mai multe școli din Capitală. S-a ilustrat prin scrieri de lingvistică deosebit de apreciate de elevi și studenți și care au cunoscut mai multe ediții: Îndreptar ortografic, ortoepic, morfologic și de punctuație al limbii romane, Dicționar de termeni lingvistici, Gramatica esențială a limbii române, Dicționar de arhaisme și regionalisme, vol. I-II (împreună cu Gh. Bulgăr), Mic dicționar de terminologie lingvistică ș.a. Psihopedagogul ION NEGREȚ-DOBRIDOR s-a născut la Dobridor în 9 octombrie 1952. După studii de filosofie și pedagogie la Universitatea din București a devenit doctor în științe ale educației (1980). A fost inspector școlar la Inspectoratul Școlar al Municipiului București (1987-1990), consilier de stat și șef de sector pentru problemele învățământului, culturii și cultelor în Guvernele Petre Roman și Theodor Stolojan. Este profesor universitar la Facultatea de Psihologie și Științele Educației a Universității din București din 1999. A întreprins mai multe cercetări empirice și studii hermeneutice în domeniul științelor educației. S-a făcut cunoscut cu proiectarea unui model instrucțional de tip mastery learning pe care l-a experimentat în școlile bucureștene. Premiat de Academia Română pentru lucrarea Învățarea eficientă. A publicat mai multe cărți și studii: Inspecția școlară și designul instrucțional (2004, împreună cu I. Jinga), Formarea personalității umane (1980, împreună cu I. Ciocan), Psihologie genetică și educație (1980), Catastrofa pedagogică (1975), Mitul lui Chiron (2001), Accelerarea psihogenezei (2001), Știința învățării (2006, împreună cu I.O. Pânișoară), Prelegeri pedagogice (2002, împreună cu I. Cerghit și I. Neacșu), Didactica Nova (2005), Teoria generală a curriculumului educațional (2008) ș.a. conform I.C. Vlăduț, opera citată Ghe. Marin, opera citată, 113 (fișa 41) Relatare a nonagenarului Costică al lui Ghigu (vide supra) Vezi și * Oltenia * Marea Bănie de Craiova Categorie:Localități în județul Dolj uk:Добрідор